Goose: In der Winkelgasse
by severinalupin
Summary: Severus und Lily besorgen ihre Schulsachen in der Winkelgasse und laufen dem Einen oder Anderen über den Weg …


**Autor** : severinalupin  
 **Beta** : Kobold  
 **Altersfreigabe** : keine Beschränkung  
 **Pairing** : Keines  
 **Charaktere** : Severus und Eileen Snape, Lily Evans und Familie und viele mehr  
 **Kategorie** : Kurzgeschichte  
 **Inhalt** : Severus und Lily besorgen ihre Schulsachen in der Winkelgasse und laufen dem Einen oder Anderen über den Weg …  
 **Disclaimer** : Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling - aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
 **Warnung** : Keine

 **GOOSE**!

Vorgabe: _Wir schreiben das Jahr 1971. Für Snape, Lily und die Herumtreiber steht die Einschulung in Hogwarts an. Ohne vorherigen Besuch bei Ollivander läuft da natürlich gar nichts. ;)  
Schreibe eine Story, in der Snape mit Lily (sie kannten sich ja bereits vor Hogwarts) die Besorgungsliste in der Winkelgasse abarbeitet und zu seinem Zauberstab kommt.  
Wer begleitet die beiden in die Winkelgasse? Übernimmt es Eileen oder sind es Lilys Muggeleltern (was Petunia zu wütenden Eifersuchtsdramen treiben könnte XD)  
Wirft Snape (ähnlich wie Harry) einen Blick in die Nokturngasse?  
Fragen über Fragen..._

 **AN:** So … geschafft …bin gespannt ob ihr immer gleich erkennt, wem sie da und dort über den Weg laufen … habe meistens erst mal eine Andeutung, damit man raten kann und dann erst den Namen geschrieben ;)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
severinalupin

 **In der Winkelgasse**

Als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte, stürmte Lily regelrecht hin und riss sie aufgeregt auf. Strahlend empfing sie ihre Gäste, die aufgrund der stürmischen Begrüßung etwas erschrocken zurückgewichen waren. „Hallo, da bist du ja endlich!", rief sie ungestüm und über das ganze Gesicht strahlend. Ihr Blick haftete zuerst auf dem schmächtigen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen, mit dem sie seit einigen Jahren befreundet war, obwohl er ein verschlossener, introvertierter Außenseiter war und wanderte dann zu der vom Leben schwer gezeichneten, brünetten Frau neben ihm, deren Ähnlichkeit sie eindeutig als Verwandte auszeichnete. Beide hatten verbitterte Gesichtszüge und trugen altmodische, abgetragene Kleidung. „Oh, Misses Snape, Sie kommen auch mit?", fragte das Mädchen euphorisch.

Nachdem die Frau einen schüchternen Blick über ihre Schulter warf, um zu überprüfen, ob ihr gewalttätiger Ehemann nicht vielleicht doch in der Nähe war, bemühte sie sich etwas freundlicher dreinzuschauen und nickte zaghaft.

„Ohne sie kommen wir nicht in die Winkelgasse", erklärte Severus seiner Freundin und ergötzte sich an ihrer kindlichen Freude. In seinen Augen war sie mit ihren langen roten Haaren, die sie heute zu zwei frechen, geflochtenen Zöpfen, rechts und links zusammengebunden hatte, den zauberhaften, grünen Augen, dem wundervollen Lächeln und dem traumhaften, gelben Sommerkleid mit roten Blumen drauf einfach der Innbegriff der Schönheit an sich. Er konnte sich gar nicht an ihr satt sehen. In dem Moment traten die Eltern seiner rothaarigen Freundin hinter sie und auch ihre missmutig grummelnde, braunhaarige Schwester. Auch sie trug ein schönes Kleid, hellblau mit fliederfarbenen Blumen, aber ihr trotziger Gesichtsausdruck und ihre ablehnende Haltung, zerstörten den schönen Anblick.

„Guten Tag, Misses Snape, darf ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ist Albert Evans und das ist meine Frau Daisy und meine Töchter, Petunia und Lily." Höfflich wurden Hände geschüttelt.

„Ich heiße Eileen und Severus kennen Sie ja." Ihr Sohn war öfters bei den Evans zu Gast. Es freute sie sehr, dass der Junge eine Freundin hatte, die eine Hexe war und deren Familie ihn gut behandelte. Nun, alle außer der Schwester, die eindeutig eifersüchtig war, aber das war nicht so schlimm.

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen", rief Misses Evans fröhlich und klatschte in die Hände. Das Ehepaar stieg vorne in ihren Mercedes ein und Eileen und die Kinder drängten sich auf der Rückbank zusammen. Und schon ging es los zur Charing Cross Road, wo sich zwischen einer großen Buchhandlung und einem Plattenladen das von außen schäbig wirkende Pub „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" befand.

Während der Fahrt erklärte der schwarzhaarige Junge den Muggel und der unerfahrenen Hexe: „Die Winkelgasse, also die Einkaufsstraße der Londoner Zauberwelt, kann nur auf magische Weise betreten werden. Entweder man reist über das Flohnetzwerk hin. Dazu braucht man aber einen Kamin, der daran angeschlossen ist, oder man appariert dorthin. Das ist eine übliche Art für Hexen und Zauberer von einem Ort zu einem anderen zu kommen. Es ist ein Zauber, den wir am Ende unseres sechsten Schuljahres, glaube ich, erlernen werden. Man kann sich dann einfach an einen Ort wünschen und ist dann auch gleich dort. Und die dritte Möglichkeit in die Hauptstraße des Einkaufsviertel zu kommen, ist die verzauberte Mauer im Hinterhof von dem Pub zu dem wir gerade fahren. Aber um da hindurch zu gehen, braucht man einen Zauberstab. Mit dem tippt man mehrmals auf einen bestimmten Backstein und dann öffnet sich ein magischer Durchgang."

Eileen beobachtete stolz ihren Jungen. Er war so klug. Sie hatte ihm diese Sachen alle hin und wieder mal, wenn sie alleine waren, erzählt. Immer darauf bedacht, dass ihr brutaler Ehemann, der nichts von Zauberei wissen wollte, es ja nicht mitbekam. Aber die Tatsache, wie umsichtig er es diesen Menschen, die von ihrer ehemaligen Welt nichts wussten, erklärte, faszinierte sie. Ihr Junge würde sicher mal einen guten Lehrer abgeben, dachte sie insgeheim - aber wer wusste schon, was das Leben für einen vorgesehen hatte …

Sie hoffte so sehr, dass Severus sich in der Zaubererwelt zurechtfinden würde und dort ein glückliches Leben, fernab von seinen ihn schlagenden, alkoholkranken Vater, verbringen konnte. Sie selbst hatte vor Jahren den Fehler begangen sich aus Liebe zu einem Muggel von ihrer Welt vollkommen loszulösen - was sie mittlerweile bereute. Aber ihre Familie hatte sie verstoßen und so altmodisch wie die Zaubererwelt war, würde sie sie auch nicht wieder aufnehmen, wenn sie ihren Mann verlassen würde, um mit ihren Sohn zurück in ihre Welt zu kehren.

Während Lily begeistert jedes Wort von Severus Lippen regelrecht aufsaugte und ihn jetzt mit Fragen bombardierte, sodass ihre Eltern lachen mussten, blickte Petunia beleidigt aus dem Fenster und murmelte manchmal leise Worte wie „igitt" oder „wie abartig". Aber niemand beachtete das gekränkte Mädchen.

Die junge Hexe war so aufgeregt, dass der junge Zauberer sie kurzerhand in die Arme nahm, um ihr Rumgezappele zu unterbinden - denn sonst hätte ihre Schwester sie wahrscheinlich noch geschlagen. Eileen beobachtete die kleinen Magier schmunzelnd, konnte aber die Wehmut in ihrem Herzen nicht ganz verbannen. Im Grunde war sie genauso eifersüchtig wie das braunhaarige Mädchen, nur war die Freude für ihren Sohn größer als dieses hässliche Gefühl. Aber auch in ihr brannte der Neid auf die Glücklichen **,** die in der zauberhaften Welt ihren Weg beginnen würden.

„Zum Tropfenden Kessel", rief Daisy vergnügt als sie das Schild über dem runtergekommenen Pub las. Sofort parkte ihr Mann sich ein und schon betraten sie das Lokal. „Ich dachte Muggel würden aufgrund eines Zaubers der hier herrscht einfach vorbeigehen und kein Bedürfnis haben hier hereinzukommen?", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Ja, das ist auch so, aber da sie mit uns unterwegs sind, greift der Zauber nicht auf deine Familie. Sollten sie ohne einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer herkommen, dann würde es ihnen so ergehen", erklärte Severus bereitwillig.

Die Eltern der Mädchen blickten interessiert, aber auch leicht amüsiert auf die Kundschaft in dem von Pfeifen verrauchten Schankraum. Die Gäste waren durch die Bank entweder extrem altmodisch oder in unpassenden Kombinationen gekleidet. Da trug ein Mann an der Bar doch tatsächlich einen Frack über einem Hawaiihemd und seine Beine steckten in neongelben Shorts und braunen Cowboystiefel mit Sporen.

Eileen grüßte den Wirt kurz, „Hallo Tom", und dirigierte das Grüppchen eilig zum Hinterhof, denn sie wollte nicht zu viel Zeit verlieren, um zu verhindern, dass ihr Gatte überhaupt mitbekam, dass sie weggewesen waren. Mit großen Augen verfolgten die Evans wie sie ihren Zauberstab zog und die Backsteine zielstrebig abzählte: „Drei nach oben...zwei zur Seite..." und als sie den richtigen fand klopfte sie mit ihrem Stab dreimal drauf. Schon erschien ein kleiner Spalt, der sich magisch zu einem Torbogen vergrößerte, indem die einzelnen Backsteine rundherum begannen sich zu drehen und zu verschieben. Durch diesen Torbogen gelangten sie auf die gepflasterte Gasse, die sich dann in einer engen Biegung verlor - was ihr ihren Namen beschert hatte. Sie betraten die Winkelgasse und konnten nichts anderes als staunend von links nach rechts und zurück zu schauen. Selbst Petunia blieb bei dem zauberhaften Anblick der Mund offen. Es reihten sich Unmengen an Geschäfte - die Bücher, Schreibwaren, Lebensmittel, Sportartikel und allen erdenklichen Zaubererbedarf führten - eines ans andere. Nur hier konnten alle Schulbücher und Utensilien für den Unterricht in Hogwarts erstanden werden. Geschäftig liefen Hexen und Zauberer mit ihren Kindern, die entweder schon Schüler waren oder bald werden würden, durch das Einkaufsviertel und besorgten was sie brauchten.

„Zuerst müssen wir zu Gringotts. Das ist die hiesige Bank. Dort können wir unser Muggelgeld in die Zaubererwährung wechseln", erklärte Eileen und schon folgte ihr das Grüppchen durch die verwinkelte Gasse auf das imposante Gebäude am Ende hin. Dort sahen die Evans zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Kobolde und waren doch leicht verschüchtert aufgrund der strengen Blicke und kleinen, spitzen Zähne. Während die Erwachsenen ihr Geld tauschten, schauten die Kinder sich interessiert um. Als sich die enorme Tür erneut öffnete, wurden die kurz hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen sogleich wieder von einem extrem großen bärtigen Mann verdeckt. Die Augen der drei weiteten sich vor Schreck. Noch nie hatten sie einen so großen Menschen gesehen - war das überhaupt ein Mensch?

„Ist das ein Riese?", fragte Petunia leicht ängstlich.

„Ich weiß nicht genau …", murmelte Lily paralysiert.

„Dann müsste er doppelt so groß sein", erklärte Severus mit etwas zitternder Stimme, auch wenn der Mann neben den Kobolden noch größer wirkte, als er war. „Ich habe zwar persönlich noch nie einen gesehen, aber schon über sie gelesen und ich glaube nicht, dass ein Riese sein Gold in einer Bank bunkert."

Leise lachend mischte sich eine zirka 50-jährige, schwarzhaarige Hexe hinter ihnen in der Warteschlange stehend ein. „Hagrid ist ein Halbriese. Sein Vater war ein Mensch und seine Mutter eine Riesin. Und wenn ihr drei zu uns in die Schule kommt, dann werdet ihr ihm öfters über den Weg laufen, denn er ist der Wildhüter und Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts."

Petunias Blick verfinsterte sich sofort wieder. „Nur Severus und ich kommen nach Hogwarts", meinte Lily sofort.

„Nun, dann werden auch wir uns dort öfters sehen, denn ich unterrichte Verwandlung", ergänzte die Dame noch.

„Professor McGonagall", begrüßte Eileen erfreut ihre ehemalige Lehrerin, nachdem sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Evans ihre Pfund in Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts getauscht hatten.

„Miss Prince oder wahrscheinlich nicht mehr …", meinte die Hexe freundlich, während sie die Hand ihrer Schülerin schüttelte.

„Snape heiße ich jetzt", antwortete Severus Mutter. Bevor sie weiterplaudern konnten, forderte der Kobold hinter dem Schalter die Lehrerin jedoch auf, weiterzukommen oder aus der Schlange zu treten. Also verabschiedete man sich kurz und das Grüppchen verließ die Bank, während die Professorin bedient wurde und der Halbriese gerade an einem anderen Schalter sagte: „Ich soll für Dumbledore etwas im Verlies 713 hinterlegen."

Severus hörte beim Gehen gerade noch, dass der Kobold skeptisch antwortete: „Das ist ein Hochsicherheitsverlies - sind Sie sicher?"

Nun schlenderten sie ein wenig durch das Einkaufsviertel und besahen sich neugierig die verschiedenen Geschäfte. Ein rundlicher Zauberer mit Schnauzbart kam gerade vollbeladen mit Kräutern, Zutaten und Phiolen mit Tränken aus der Apotheke und schimpfte über die Preise: „Das ist Wucher! Das, was diese Halsabschneider hier für ein Einhornhaar wollen, dafür bekomme ich in der Nokturngasse einen ganzen Schweif!"

„Dann gehen Sie doch dort einkaufen, Professor Slughorn!", keifte eine bucklige alte Hexe aus der Apotheke heraus hinter ihrem undankbaren Kunden her. „Aber beschweren Sie sich danach nicht, wenn Sie über den Tisch gezogen wurden oder gar mit Ihrem Leben bezahlen mussten!"

„Was ist die Nokturngasse?", fragte Daisy wissbegierig, während sie dem grummelnden Mann hinterherblickte.

„Das ist eine Seitengasse hier", antwortete Eileen leise und blickte unwillkürlich hinter sich über ihre rechte Schulter auf eine dunkle Ecke. „Aber da gehen angesehene Magier nicht hin, denn dort blüht der Schwarzhandel und man bekommt so ziemlich alles was verboten ist."

„Oh", kam es leicht erschrocken, aber gleichzeitig interessiert von Misses Evans und alle schauten neugierig zu dieser dunklen Gasse. „Schwarze Magie wird dort praktiziert", murmelte Severus andächtig.

Ein aufgescheuchter Steinkauz in einem Käfig, getragen von einem kleinen pummeligen Jungen, zog schnell die Aufmerksamkeit des Grüppchens auf sich. „Jetzt sieh zu, dass dein Haustier ruhig ist, Frank!", ermahnte ihn eine dunkelhaarige Frau streng, die ihm aus dem Laden „Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus" gefolgt war.

„Ja, Mama", antwortete der Junge artig und steckte seinem Kauz einen Eulenkeks in den Käfig, was den tatsächlich beschäftigte, sodass er nicht mehr so aufgeregt rumflatterte.

In dem Moment als sie an dem kleinen Haufen Menschen vorbeigingen, fragte die Hexe: „Hallo, sind Sie nicht die junge Prince?"

„Ja, ich bin es, Eileen", lächelte Severus Mutter leicht verlegen und überlegte dann fieberhaft, wie der Name des Mädchens war, das drei Jahre vor ihr ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte und mittlerweile eine erwachsene Frau und Mutter zu sein schien, so wie sie selbst. „Augusta Greengrass? Nicht wahr?"

Als Antwort bekam sie ein Nicken. „Mittlerweile Augusta Longbottom."

Eileen stellte alle untereinander vor: „Das sind Daisy und Albert Evans und ihre Töchter Petunia und Lily. Und das ist mein Sohn Severus."

Misses Longbottom drückte jedem fest die Hand. „Das ist mein Sohn Frank. Er kommt dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts."

„Genauso wie wir!", strahlte Lily und umarmte ihren Freund dabei - wobei Severus Wangen einen Hauch rot wurden und Petunias Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten.

„Oh, was für ein süßer Kauz", rief ein kleines Mädchen mit kurzen, strubbeligen, blonden Haaren, das an der Hand ihrer Mutter gerade an ihnen vorbeiging. „Ich will auch so einen!"

„Vielleicht nächstes Jahr, Alice, wenn du in die Schule kommst. Heute sind wir hier, um für deinen großen Bruder alles zu besorgen, was er für Hogwarts braucht", meinte die Mutter und zog das Kind, das noch einen traurigen Blick auf den Vogel warf mit sich hinter dem Vater und dem Bruder her, die gerade auf den Weg zu „Flourish und Blotts", der Zauberbuchhandlung, waren. Auch die Longbottoms gingen wieder ihrer Wege.

„Eulen sind praktische Haustiere, da sie gleichzeitig Postboten sind, aber ich weiß nicht, wie seltsam es für Ihre Nachbarn wäre, wenn Ihnen immer wieder eine Eule Briefe bringt?", erklärte Eileen den Evans und erntete skeptische Blicke.

„Es ist in Hogwarts erlaubt und sogar erwünscht ein Haustier mitzubringen, aber es dürfen nur Kniesel, beziehungsweise Katzen, Kröten oder Eulen sein", ergänzte Severus noch die Aussage seiner Mutter.

„Oh ja", rief Lily entzückt und klebte regelrecht an der Auslagenscheibe des Geschäftes. „Darf ich ein Haustier haben, biiiiiitte!"

Daisy und Albert warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu - sie verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen und er hob resigniert die Schultern. „Vielleicht finden wir ja auch etwas für dich Petunia, damit du Lily nicht so vermisst", meinte die Mutter liebevoll, während sie ihrer älteren Tochter einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Und tatsächlich trat ein freudiges Glitzern in die Augen des Mädchens.

Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen meinte Eileen: „Vielleicht gehen sie besser dort drüben in die `Magische Menagerie´, dort haben sie Auswahl an verschiedenen Tieren und werden auch sehr gut beraten." Bei diesen Worten zeigte sie zu einem Geschäft zwei Blocks weiter auf der anderen Straßenseite. Die Mädchen liefen schon begeistert los, gefolgt von ihren Eltern. Als Severus auch losgehen wollte, hielt seine Mutter ihn jedoch zurück. „Wir kommen gleich nach", rief die Hexe der Familie Evans nach und zog ihren Sohn in den Second-Hand-Shop „Gebrauchte Umhänge", wo sie preiswert alles besorgte, was er für die Schule brauchte.

In dem Geschäft war auch ein rothaariges Ehepaar mit ihrem vielleicht einjährigen Baby im Kinderwagen. Severus beugte sich über das Kind und machte Grimmasen, um es zum Lachen zu bringen - mit Erfolg.

„Du bist aber ein lieber Junge", meinte die junge Mutter, die ihn dabei beobachtet hatte, während ihr Mann einige Spielsachen durchsah.

Etwas verlegen wegen dem Lob senkte Severus erst einmal den Blick, hob ihn aber schnell wieder sich seiner guten Erziehung besinnend und der Fremden seine Hand reichend. „Severus Snape, Ma'am."

„Oh, und wie höflich", rief sie entzückt und schüttelte die ausgestreckte Hand. „Ich bin Molly Weasley und der kleine Mann hier heißt William, aber du kannst ihn Bill nennen."

„Und ich heiße Arthur", sagte nun auch der stolze Vater des Babys, während er zu seiner Frau trat und ihr den linken Arm um die Schulter legte und dem braven Jungen seine Rechte hinstreckte. Auch die schüttelte Severus herzlich und spielte dann noch ein wenig mit dem Kleinen im Kinderwagen, bis seine Mutter alles beisammenhatte, was er brauchte und ihn rief.

Beim Einpacken der Ware fragte der Verkäufer noch: „Und einen Zauberstab braucht er nicht? Wir haben gerade ein paar gute Exponate vorrätig?"

„Nein danke", antwortete Eileen und auf den enttäuschten Blick ihres Sohnes - der scheinbar befürchtete keinen eigenen zu bekommen, fügte sie zu ihrem Jungen gewandt noch hinzu: „Den kaufen wir bei Olivanders. Ich habe schon lange dafür gespart, damit du einen Zauberstab bekommst, der dich wählt und nicht nur einen, den wir uns leisten können."

Allein schon für das Strahlen ihres Kleinen lohnte sich jeder Schweißtropfen, den sie vergossen hatte, um dieses Geld auf die Seite zu legen. Also gingen sie, nachdem sie den Kessel, die sonstigen Utensilien für die Schule und die gebrauchte Kleidung kleinzauberte und er sie in die Hosentasche steckte, los, um die Evans wieder zu treffen.

Währenddessen hatten sich die Mädchen in zwei Halbkniesel verliebt. Die Eltern hatten sich beraten lassen und da diese Tiere von Muggel nicht als magisch erkannt werden konnten, sich dafür entschieden. „So wie es aussieht, haben die kleinen Halbkatzen schon ihre Frauchen ausgesucht", schmunzelte die Hexe, die in der Magischen Menagerie Tiere verkaufte. Es gab violette Riesenkröten, Kniesel und Kniesel-Katzen-Mischlinge, Doppelschwänzige Wassermolche, Ratten, Knuddelmuffs, Crups und viele andere magische Wesen. Albert starrte gerade in ein Aquarium, über dem „Streeler" stand, und darin befanden sich orangefarbene dicke Riesenschnecken, die gerade ihre Farbe änderten. Daneben gab es „Feuerkrabben", das waren Schildkröten mit juwelenbesetzten Panzer.

„Sieht so aus", meinte auch Daisy auf den Kommentar der Verkäuferin.

In dem Moment lachte ein Junge ein Mädchen aus, dass eine Kröte fest an ihren Körper drückte. „Hahaha, was bist du denn für eine? Die sind doch voll aus der Mode", machte sich der arrogante Knabe über die Brillenträgerin lustig, die versuchte das Tier vor den hämischen Blicken ihres Spötters zu schützen.

„Na und, ich bin eine Seherin und ich weiß, dass das hier mein Haustier ist", sagte sie selbstbewusst und starrte den Jungen durch ihre dicken Brillengläser in Grund und Boden.

„Komm, Sybill, lass uns deine Kröte bezahlen", rief in dem Moment ein Mann, der scheinbar ihr Vater war.

„Bitte gern, Mister Trelawney", meinte die Verkäuferin geschäftig und kümmerte sich um den zahlenden Kunden.

Der gutaussehende Junge lachte das zu ihrem Vater gehende Mädchen immer noch aus, sodass Lily sich bemüßigt sah ihn zurechtzuweisen: „Sei nicht so gemein. Lass sie doch das Tier haben, was sie möchte! Was geht dich das überhaupt an?"

„Na, es ist einfach voll altmodisch, damit wird die Kleine die Lachnummer auf Hogwarts!", meinte der Bub hochnäsig. „Das hätte ich ihr gerne erspart, aber bitte, mir soll's recht sein, wenn sie sich lächerlich machen will." Er ließ seinen Blick über Lily gleiten und scheinbar gefiel ihm, was er sah, denn er setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf. Bevor er jedoch weitersprechen konnte, rief eine Frau ihn von der Tür: „Komm endlich, James, wir müssen weiter!"

„Sorry Süße, habe leider keine Zeit mehr für dich, aber wir sehen uns bestimmt in Hogwarts, da werde ich es schon einrichten können, mir Zeit für dich zu nehmen", zwinkerte er ihr fröhlich zu und lief weg.

Lily blieb von dem angeberischen Gehabe des eingebildeten Gockels der Mund offenstehen. Die Eltern hatten die Szene mit einem gewissen Amüsement beobachtet und Daisy sagte zu ihrem Mann: „Unsere Kleine wird noch so einige Herzen erobern dort auf dieser Schule."

„Ja, aber zum Glück hat sie einen besseren Geschmack, als auf so einen Lackel reinzufallen", antwortete Albert.

Sie bezahlten und gingen hinaus. Vor der Tür liefen sie Severus und seiner Mutter in die Arme. „Schau, Sev, sind die nicht süß", rief Lily und hielt ihm ihren Halbkniesel unter die Nase. „Und Tuni hat auch einen!" Petunia streichelte stolz über ihr neues Haustier, das sie am Arm trug.

„Ihr braucht jetzt eure Schuluniformen", sagte Eileen und ging ihnen voraus zu „Madam Malkins - Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten". Sie kamen an „Florean Fortescues Eissalon" vorbei und auch bei einem weiteren Bekleidungsgeschäft „Twillfitt und Tatting". Aber die erfahrene Hexe teilte ihnen mit, dass die Umhänge von da nicht so gut waren und sie deshalb den anderen Laden bevorzugte.

Bei „Madam Malkins" wurden gerade drei junge Damen, die in verschiedenen Jahrgängen in Hogwarts waren, bedient und ein attraktiver, blonder Jugendlicher, der gerade gehen wollte, drehte sich noch einmal um und meinte mit einem arroganten Lächeln: „Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Narzissa. Du wirst, wie immer, jeden in den Schatten stellen mit deiner Garderobe. Natürlich außer deinen hübschen Schwestern. Ihr seid und bleibt die Sonne, die in Hogwarts aufgeht, wenn ihr erscheint." Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verließ er das Geschäft und ließ drei hochrote Schwestern zurück, die albern kicherten.

„Was für ein Mann!", meinte die Blonde und eindeutig jüngste von ihnen, die zuvor von dem Jüngling direkt angesprochen worden war.

Lily und Petunia verdrehten die Augen bei so viel Schmalz.

„Ja, der junge Mister Malfoy ist schon ein Charmeur", grinste Madam Malkins. „Nun gut, meine Damen, ich habe alle notwendigen Maße und sobald die Kleidung fertig ist, schicke ich sie zu Ihnen nach Black Manor."

Die Mittlere der drei grüßte die neuen Kunden freundlich: „Hallo, ihr schaut aus, als ob ihr das erste Jahr nach Hogwarts kommt."

Bevor Lily und Severus reagieren konnten, zog die Älteste ihre Schwester jedoch fort und schimpfte mit ihr: „Was soll das, Andromeda? Siehst du nicht, dass das Schlammblüter sind? Mit so etwas geben wir uns nicht ab! Das weißt du doch."

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Bellatrix. Das sind doch nur Kinder und sie erleben das hier scheinbar zum ersten Mal, so wie sie alles anglotzen, da wollte ich ihnen nur ein wenig die Angst nehmen", verteidigte sich die Jugendliche, wurde aber erbarmungslos aus dem Geschäft gezerrt.

Severus hatte sich sofort instinktiv schützend vor seine Freundin gestellt und drehte sich nun zu ihr um. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er einfühlsam.

Der Schreck über das Gekeife war ihr noch anzusehen, aber sie nickte langsam.

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten?", fragte Albert leicht konsterniert über die Situation.

„Manche Hexen und Zauberer glauben sie sind etwas Besseres, wenn ihre Ahnenreihe nur aus Magiern besteht", antwortete ein Elfjähriger, an dem ein verzaubertes Maßband gerade selbständig Maß nahm. „Sie sind stolz auf ihre Reinblütigkeit und sie schauen auf alles Nichtmagische und auf Magier, die von Muggel abstammen, herab. Diese beschimpfen sie dann als Schlammblüter, weil in ihren Augen ihr Blut verunreinigt ist." Als die verzauberte Feder die letzten Nummern, die das Maßband diktierte, aufgeschrieben hatte, trat der Junge zu den Evans und stellte sich vor. „Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und auch ich bin reinblütig, aber ich freue mich Muggel und Muggelstämmige kennenzulernen." Mit den Worten reichte er ihnen seine Hand und verabschiedete sich auch schon, denn seine Mutter rief ihn zu sich, um zu gehen.

„Netter Junge. Hoffentlich freundet ihre euch an", meinte Daisy, während Lily nun von oben bis unten und rundherum abgemessen wurde. Petunia und Severus, der Lilys Halbkniesel hielt, hatten ihre Not die Tiere davon abzuhalten nach dem verzauberten Maßband zu greifen, denn ihre Jagdinstinkte waren aufgrund der hektischen Bewegungen geweckt. Die Rothaarige konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Nach einer Weile fielen ihre Schwester und ihr bester Freund mit ein, bis sich sogar ihre Eltern anstecken ließen.

Anschließend gingen sie an dem Laden für Zauberscherze „Freud und Leid" vorbei zu „Potages Kesselladen". Beim Betreten des Geschäftes lief ein pummeliger Junge, der seinen neuerworbenen Kessel vor sich her trug und, weil er so klein war, deswegen nichts sehen konnte, in sie hinein. „Pass doch auf, Peter!", schimpfte sein Vater, der hinter ihm ging sogleich. „Du bist und bleibst ein nichtsnutziger Trampel!"

„'tschuldigung. War keine Absicht", murmelte der Knirps verlegen.

„Soll ich den Kessel vielleicht schrumpfen, Mister Pettigrew?", fragte der Verkäufer zuvorkommend, aber der grobe Mann nahm seinem Sohn den Kessel einfach aus den Händen und scheuchte ihn grummelnd hinaus. Auch hier erledigten die Evans ihre Einkäufe und nun ging es weiter in die Zauberbuchhandlung „Flourish und Blotts", wo sie Lilys Schulbücher kauften. An Hand der Liste, die sie von Hogwarts bekommen hatten, arbeiteten sie sich durch.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Sachen?", fragte Petunia, die ihrer Familie dabei nicht helfen wollte. Sie wusste, weil ihre Eltern es erwähnt hatten, dass die Snapes alles im Gebrauchtwarenladen gekauft hatten, weil sie nicht genug Geld hatten. Aber sie erwähnte es nun, denn sie wollte den Jungen, der in ihren Augen Schuld war, dass ihre Schwester wegging, damit erniedrigen, um ihn zu bestrafen.

Der streckte jedoch stolz sein Kinn in die Höhe und sagte: „Ich habe schon alles, außer meinem Zauberstab. Den besorgen wir als nächstes bei Ollivanders, dem berühmtesten Zauberstabmacher Englands, wenn nicht sogar der Welt."

Auf dem Weg zum Zauberstabgeschäft kamen sie an „Qualität für Quidditch" vorbei und Severus erklärte den Muggel und der unerfahrenen Hexe was das war und wie der Sport betrieben wurde. Mit offenen Mündern starten sie in die Auslage, in der fliegende Besen sich Klatscher hin und herwarfen und ein aufgeregter Schnatz in einer Vitrine hektisch herumflog.

Zwei Jungen, einer Zehn der andere Elf, kamen heraus, wobei der Ältere einen brandneuen Besen in Händen trug. Der Jüngere schaute beeindruckt auf den Nimbus 1000, meinte jedoch: „Das schaffst du nie den in Hogwarts reinzuschmuggeln, Sirius. Du weißt doch, dass Erstklässler keinen eigenen Besen haben dürfen!"

„Ach Kleiner, was weißt du denn schon", lachte sein älterer Bruder ihn aus.

„Hey, nenn mich nicht so. Ich bin nicht klein!", schrie der Junge erbost.

„Ist ja gut, Regulus, ist ja gut", tätschelte der Ältere den Jüngeren nachsichtig und schürte damit nur dessen Wut. Von der anderen Straßenseite rief eine elegante, aber sehr streng wirkende Hexe: „Kommt endlich, wir müssen noch zu Madam Malkins." Als sie Misses Snape erkannte, kam ein überraschtes: „Eileen, bist du das?"

„Ja, Walburga, ich bin's", antwortete diese, einerseits erfreut ihre alte Freundin wieder zu sehen, andererseits ängstlich auf die Reaktion, wenn der wieder bewusst wurde, dass sie ja eine Verstoßene war, weil sie einen Muggel geheiratet hatte. In dem Moment als Misses Black erkannte in was für einer Gesellschaft sich ihre alte Schulfreundin befand, wandelte sich die angenehm überraschte Miene von Sirius Mutter zu einer emotionslosen Maske und sie winkte ihre Söhne zu sich. „Wir sind in Eile. Man sieht sich", meinte sie noch etwas unterkühlt, wissend, dass dies nicht der Fall war, und die Drei verschwanden.

Beim Weitergehen wäre Petunia fast über einen blonden Jungen gestolpert, der mit einer überdimensionalen Lupe auf allen Vieren am Boden herumkroch und diesen absuchte. Konzentriert blickte er durch das grünliche Vergrößerungsglas und murmelte: „Ob das hier wohl Spuren eines Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers sind?"

„Hast du etwas verloren?", fragte Daisy zuvorkommend, während sie einen Arm um ihre Älteste legte, die schon losschimpfen wollte, weil der Bub ihnen den Weg versperrte. Böse schaute das nichtmagische Mädchen auf ihn herab, aber das bemerkte der gar nicht, da er seine Suche nicht unterbrach - sodass sie ihrem Haustier zuflüsterte, was für ein ungehobelter Mensch das war.

„Dazu müsste ich sie erst einmal finden, um sie dann zu verlieren", antwortete der Blonde geistesabwesend, ohne seinen Blick vom Boden zu heben.

„Was sind das für seltsame Geschöpfte, die er sucht?", fragte Lily ihren besten Freund. „Ich habe das Buch `Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind´, welches du mir geborgt hast schon komplett durchgelesen und kann mich nicht erinnern diesen eigenartigen Namen gelesen zu haben. Schrumpfköpfiger was?"

Auch Severus Stirn lag in Falten. „Ich habe diese Buch bestimmt schon fünfmal komplett durchgelesen und kenne keine Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler. Aber ich glaube schon mal in einem anderen Buch davon gelesen zu haben." Er kratzte sich am Kinn beim Nachdenken und ergänzte dann: „Sie gehören eindeutig in die Welt der Fabel. Was sie sind oder gar wie sie aussehen, weiß die magische Zoologie nicht, denn bisher haben unsere Wissenschaftler keinerlei Beweise für die Existenz eines derartigen Wesens gefunden."

„Aber ich werde einen finden!", rief der Junge vom Boden enthusiastisch und seine blauen Augen, die sie nun endlich sehen konnten, denn er hatte nun doch seinen Blick gehoben und schaute sie nun an, strahlten vor Begeisterung. „Das können Sie mir ruhig glauben, ich, Xenophilius Lovegood, werde mir damit einen Namen machen, dass ich über meine Erfolge schreiben und der Welt beweisen werde, dass all das, was sie nicht glauben wollen, existiert!"

Schmunzelnd dirigierte Eileen das Grüppchen an dem Jungen vorbei, der schon wieder am Forschen war, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Nach ein paar Schritten mussten sie jedoch auf die Seite springen, da ein Jugendlicher an ihnen vorbeipreschte, gefolgt von einem alten Zauberer der wütend rief: „Haltet diesen frechen Dieb!"

Es ging jedoch alles so schnell, dass sie es nicht schafften einzugreifen, sondern den Laufenden einfach nur nachschauten. „Mundungus Fletcher, verdammt noch einmal bleib stehen, du schlimmer Bengel", schrie der Mann, der vollkommen aus der Puste stehen geblieben war und sich die stechende Seite hielt, während der lachende Jugendliche auf die Nokturngasse zulief. Zwei leicht dümmlich aussehende Geschwister, im Alter des Flüchtenden, jubelten ihm nach und wurden genauso von dem nach Luft ringenden Mann geschimpft. „Ihr braucht gar nicht so zu lachen, ihr vermaledeite Bande ihr, ich kenne auch euch, ihr wart schon öfters bei mir im `Eberkopf´, ihr seid die Carrows und ich werden schon dafür sorgen, dass ihr alle dafür bezahlt!"

Bevor Mundungus ganz in der zwielichtigen Gasse verschwinden konnte, packte ein kräftiger Zauberer, der hinkte, da er ein Holzbein hatte, ihn am Kragen und beendete somit die rasante Flucht.

Die zusehenden Geschwister folgten feixend ihren Weg. „Wir haben vor dir keine Angst, Abe! Warum auch? Wir haben nichts getan. Also ist es uns auch egal, wenn du dir unsere Namen merkst, ich heiße Amycus und meine Schwester Alecto", sagte der Junge höhnisch grinsend, als sie an dem Mann, der immer noch gebeugt vom schnellen Laufen dastand, vorbeigingen. „Da wir dich weder bestohlen, noch die Zeche geprellt haben, kannst du uns gar nichts, alter Mann", fügte die Jugendliche noch an, als sie hochnäsig an ihm vorbeischritten.

„Lassen Sie mich los, verdammt noch einmal!", fluchte der am Schlafittchen gepackte Jugendliche und strampelte was das Zeug hielt, in der Hoffnung frei zu kommen. Er hatte jedoch keine Chance.

„Ich bin Auror, mein Junge, also vergiss jeden Fluchtversuch", riet der rothaarige Mittzwanziger, dessen Gesicht schon einige Narben zierten, dem Burschen streng, der daraufhin tatsächlich etwas ruhiger wurde und sich zu seinem Opfer zerren ließ. „Also, was ist vorgefallen?", fragte der Auror den Mann, der endlich wieder normal atmen konnte.

„Dieser Bengel hat mir meinen Geldbeutel voll mit Galleonen gestohlen", ereiferte sich der Neunzigjährige.

Routiniert fragte der Gesetzeshüter: „Wie heißen Sie erst einmal? Wo ist es geschehen? Und können Sie mir ihren Geldbeutel und deren Inhalt genau beschreiben, um zu wissen, ob es wirklich ihrer ist?"

„Mein Name ist Aberforth Dumbledore und ich kam gerade aus dem Verlag des Tagespropheten heraus, wo ich mich über diese Reporterin in Ausbildung Rita Kimmkorn beschwert habe, die irgendwelche Lügengeschichten über meinen Pub geschrieben hat, als mich der Bursche anrempelte. Da ich ihn kenne, habe ich gleich nachgeschaut, ob mir was fehlt und als er dann die Beine in die Hände genommen hat, wusste ich es genau!"

Während der Erklärung, klärte Severus seine Freundin und deren Familie darüber auf, dass Auroren so etwas wie die Polizisten der Zaubererwelt waren. Und fügte dann flüsternd hinzu: „Und da ich in den letzten Jahren heimlich die Zaubererzeitung lese, weiß ich, dass dieser Alastor Moody hier, trotz seines jungen Alters, einer der erfolgreichsten Auroren überhaupt ist. Die vielen Verletzungen hat er von seinen unzähligen Verhaftungen, aber er war bis jetzt immer der Sieger. Auch sein Bein hat er dabei verloren, als er ganz alleine eine größere Gruppe von Todessern gestellt hatte."

„Was sind Todesser?", wollte Albert sofort leise wissen.

„Laut dem Tagespropheten sind das Anhänger von einem gewissen Lord Voldemort", meinte Severus. „Die ihr Unwesen treiben und alle, die nicht ihre Ansichten teilen, quälen und töten. Aber der berühmte Auror Moody hier macht gnadenlose Jagd auf sie und kerkert einen nach dem anderen ein." Bewundernd beobachteten sie alle das weitere Geschehen.

Der Gesetzeshüter schüttelte den Jugendlichen bis der freiwillig seine Beute zurückgab und schleifte dann den um Gnade bettelnden Burschen erbarmungslos hinter sich her, gefolgt von dem nun zwar zufriedenen, aber immer noch unfreundlich dreinschauenden Alten. Langsam verflüchtigten sich die Schaulustigen und auch die Beteiligten an der Auseinandersetzung verschwanden in verschiedenen Richtungen.

Bevor Eileen und ihr Grüppchen an ihr Ziel kamen, hörten sie im Geschäft daneben „Jimmy Kiddells Wunderbare Zauberstäbe" noch eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Besitzer, der einem unerwünschten Kunden schon die Tür aufhielt, um ihn los zu werden. „Bitte Mister Kiddells, könnten wir es nicht noch einmal versuchen?", bettelte der junge Mann, mit fettigen, langen, schwarzen Haaren.

Doch der Angesprochene blieb hart. „Verstehen Sie doch endlich, Mister Filch, Sie könnten alle Zauberstäbe ausprobieren, Sie werden niemals zaubern können, Sie sind ein Squib!" Kopfschüttelnd schaute er dem traurigen, jungen Mann nach und verschwand in seinem Laden.

„Was ist ein Squib?", wollte Albert wissen.

„Ein nichtmagisches Kind von mindestens einem magischen Elternteil", erklärte Severus sofort.

Endlich betraten die Evans und Snapes Ollivanders Zauberstabladen und fanden einen verwaisten Raum vor, der bis an die Decke mit Kästen vollgestellt war, in denen sich lauter kleine Schubladen befanden. Während sie sich noch staunend umsahen, betrat ein älterer Mann den Verkaufsraum und grüßte seine Kunden überrascht, denn scheinbar hatte er ihr Eintreten, trotz des Glöckchens an der Tür, das gebimmelt hatte, als sie hereingekommen waren, nicht bemerkt. „Guten Tag, oh das freut mich aber, dass sie mich gefunden haben, denn ich sehe schon, dass ich genau das Richtige für sie habe." Schnurstracks ging er auf das vorderste Regal gleich neben der Eingangstür hin, kniete sich nieder und öffnete eine kleine Schublade fast ganz am Boden. Dort zog er eine schmale, längliche Schachtel heraus und reicht den darin befindlichen Zauberstab an Lily. „10 1/4 Zoll lang, geschmeidig, aus Weidenholz gefertigt. Hübscher Stab für bezaubernde Zauberkunstarbeiten", erklärte er dem Mädchen, das den Stab bedächtig in Händen hielt. „Schwing ihn einmal, um zu sehen, wie er dir liegt."

Sie tat wie geheißen und wunderschöne Farbfunken sprühten aus der Spitze. Begeistert staunte die ganze Familie. „Den habe ich selbst gemacht und du wirst eine großartige Hexe werden mit diesem Zauberstab", weißsagte der Alte.

„Und nun zu dir junger Mann", meinte der Ladenbesitzer nachdenklich, während er Severus mit seinen Augen maß und anschließend seinen eigenen Zauberstab zückte, um einem Maßband zu befehlen, den Jungen abzumessen. Wieder surrte das Band selbstständig um das Kind - ähnlich wie bei der Schneiderin und währenddessen suchte Ollivander schon nach dem richtigen Stab. „Hm? Schwierig, schwierig … bei dir ist es nicht so offensichtlich … aber wir werden schon das Richtige finden … vielleicht Drachenherzfaser? … Nein … oder Thestralschwanzhaar? Hm? … Nein … versuchen wir mal Mahagoniholz, 11 Zoll, elastisch." Während er dies sagte, drückte er dem verdutzt dreinschauenden Jungen einen Stab in die Hand und forderte ihn mit einer Geste auf ihn zu schwingen. Woraufhin jedoch mehrere Schubladen durch die Gegend flogen und sich Daisy und Albert schnell ducken mussten, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Sofort entriss der Verkäufer Severus den Stab wieder. „Nein, nein, nein, der ist nicht richtig." Und schon suchte er weiter. Als er nach einer Weile wieder kam, sagte er: „Nimm den einmal, Stechpalmenholz mit Phönixfeder, 11 Zoll, federnd. Ein mächtiger Stab."

Doch da passierte einfach gar nichts, egal wie sehr der junge Snape den Stab auch hin und herschwenkte. „Hm … auch nicht …" Und wieder ließ der Ladenbesitzer den nicht passenden Zauberstab verschwinden und tauchte nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit mit einer ganz verstaubten Schachtel wieder auf. „Vielleicht ist das deiner. Der wartet schon seit mehreren Generationen auf seinen wahren Besitzer. Ebenholz, Phönixschwanzfeder als Kernmaterial und eine Länge von 13 1/4 Zoll."

Augenblicklich als Severus den Stab in die Hand nahm, spürte er, dass er ihn gefunden hatte - seinen Zauberstab. Und tatsächlich kam ein farbenprächtiger Funkenschauer aus ihm herausgesprüht als er ihn schwang. Überglücklich betrachtete er seinen Stab und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Selbstzufrieden nickte Ollivander, während Eileen stolz und fast zu Tränen gerührt war.

Damit war ihr Einkaufsbummel beendet und sie beeilten sich nachhause zu kommen. Petunia war so verliebt in ihr Haustier, dass sie vollkommen vergaß eifersüchtig zu sein und Lily war so begeistert von allem, dass sie pausenlos plapperte. Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich voneinander und verabredeten sich in einer Woche gemeinsam zum King Cross Bahnhof zu fahren, um die Kinder zum Gleis 9 3/4 zu bringen.

Da Tobias noch nicht zu Hause war, konnte Severus sein neuerworbenes Hab und Gut in seinem Zimmer verstecken und mit seinem Zauberstab unterm Kopfkissen beruhigt einschlafen. Bald würde sein neues Leben beginnen und alles würde wunderbar werden - dass wusste er einfach! Endlich würde er wegkommen von seinem brutalen Erzeuger und er würde gemeinsam mit seiner besten Freundin die Zaubererwelt erobern und glücklich werden. Mit dieser Gewissheit schlief er ein und träumte von diesen wundervollen Zukunftsaussichten.

 **Fin**


End file.
